Cranberry Anyone?
by dragonladynine
Summary: If traveling conditions are so great that the Sand siblings arrive unexpectedly ahead of schedule.
1. Cranberry Anyone?

**Holy shit, surprised myself! Never saw a fanfic creation in the future, nor did I ever plan to write one. Don't know if I should be proud or mortified. Guess I shall soon find out...**

**Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Of all the days for Shizune to get ill and need to stay in bed with lots of fluids, it had to be today! So now I'm her cover 'til she's better. Yet, it couldn't just end there, now could it? If I were only filling in, I'd be fine, but no. Tsunade decided to go _out_ for lunch, which, normally I wouldn't care. She works very hard as Konoha's Hokage and does a great job of running Hidden Leaf. She, of all people, deserves to relax at a nice booth with awesome food and maybe a cup or two of sake to unwind. This choice, however, coincides with tomorrow's conference that the Kazekage and Hokage are holding to talk about a possible exchange student program as a means to share knowledge between villages. That way the two can learn from the other, breathing life into new ideas, concepts and methods that couldn't possibly happen if isolation remains predominate as it did in the past. The blossoming of new friendships and strengthening of alliances would just be an added bonus to all parties involved.

Generally, lunch as well as the next day's conference aren't related and have nothing to do with each other. They do collide, rather painfully I might add, if traveling conditions are _so_ great that the Sand siblings arrive unexpectedly ahead of schedule. By one day, to be precise. So now Gaara and I are stuck in the Hokage Tower awaiting Tsunade's return, however long that may take. Going on three hours already of just sitting here quietly because he is quite the talker, not! Why did Temari have to run off so hastily to visit the Naras? We have become close gal friends over the years and could've held all kinds of conversations. Hell, even Kankuro's not so funny jokes would be nice, but he also disappeared to lord only knows where shortly after entering the gates.

When did silence become so deafening? There's no longer anything left for me to appear busy or hard working, one can only do so much cleaning and paperwork. All the while he's just sitting there in that chair next to his gourd staring at the opposing wall, possible checking for imperfections if I didn't know better. Or worse, maybe he thinks I'm lazy and incompetent since I keep staring down at my clasped hands, which needs a nail trimming really bad, by the way. For the life of me I cannot figure out why Gaara makes me this uncomfortable.

"_Because you _like_ him and don't want to look the brainlessly dim-witted silly fangirl, as with one Sasuke Uchiha. Stupid backstabbing bastard, anyway, leaving us out cold on a bench where who knows what could've happen to a girl in the middle of the night. Then later tries killing us and friends, the jerk," _inner piped up, making her presence know.

What? I do _not_ like him. He's attractive, I'll give him that, but to believe I _like_ Gaara...

"_Scaredy cat, don't have the nerve to admit how you really feel, huh? You've gotten to know him better through your friendship with Temari. He's very devoted, deep, and diligent. Him being a total hottie is just a plus,"_ snorted inner.

Shut up, you! How can I like a guy that I haven't hung out with? I refuse to become another stupid fangirl, again! So, just back off!

"_You are genuinely interested, girly, don't deny it! Suck up, already! There is no way we'd ever reduce ourselves to being a puppy eyed, love sick fool who can't see the difference between a fake illusionary fantasy and a harsh authentic reality. You have grown and learnt your lesson. Besides, shouldn't you be entertaining our guest till Tsunade enters instead of arguing with me? So very rude to not offer him drinks or something," _suggested inner.

Shit, didn't think of that! Ugh, where is my mind today? After trekking all the way here, I know that I'd be pretty darn thirsty. Damn, I _so_ need to work on the common courtesy carried out as hostess and representative of my village! He'd never show or mention anything even if severely dehydrated, that's not his character.

"Hey Gaa... Kazekage-sama, would you like something to drink? I apologize for not asking sooner, the humidity must've fried my brain," I inquired while smiling, or trying, sweetly. Turning to look at me, he simple nods, nothing more. Okaaaay... "What would you like? There's water, juice, soda, ice tea, and many other different choices in the frig." He shrugged slightly. "I'm sure you don't want me to pick..." Again, just a fluid lifting of the shoulders. Then, back to staring blankly at the wall. Well, someone's moody today, "I'll get right on that. Should only take a moment."

Holding in a sigh, I leave for the lounge nearby. Now what? No request or specifics, guess water shall do... ooooor I can always have a little fun. Grabbing a couple of glasses from the wood cabinet then opening the room's ginormous frig, drinks poured and readied. Quickly arriving back to the waiting area, the chilled cup is set before him as I return to the desk sipping my own beverage that happens to have the same contents as his. Hiding a smile behind the glass, giddy glee spreads through my entire being as I pause for Gaara's reaction. For a moment, he merely surveys the drink in question intently before turning to me once more. I caught him breathe in its' unique fragrance.

"What is this?" he inquires quietly. Whew, a voice that husky and smooth should be illegal. His eyes should be, too, as stunning as those two cyan orbs are.

"The juice?" He nodded and I nearly chocked on my drink as a laugh tried to escape, "Cranberry, it's very good for you and helps prevent bladder infections. Kami knows those are dreadful. I just _love_ the taste of cranberry juice." I proceed to take another long swig, anxiously watching him in anticipation. _Please_ have some!

Swiftly put out of my misery, he cautiously puts the glass to his lips for a drink. Scrunching his nose at the bitter taste, I lose my struggle and chuckle quietly. He stares at me curiously while swallowing some more of the bright red liquid, nose creasing for a second time.

"Thank you," Gaara murmurs.

"Your welcome," I bet he never shrugs one of my questions again!

**Feel free to review telling me what you think. Tried the best I could to keep they in character. Could only follow how my mind moves quite randomly from one thought to the next in a short span for comparison to Sakura. Gaara is a reticent person whose actions speak louder then words, in my opinion anyway. Pretty please let me know where improvement is needed **_**or**_** what was well done. Very much appreciated! Thanks...**


	2. Author Note on Sequel

For the _very few_ interested and wondering, I will be writing a sequel to "Cranberry Anyone?" in a series of one shots. Will be developing the relationship between Gaara and Sakura at a more natural pace by starting as acquaintances going into friendship then ending in romance. Don't know about anyone else, but I cringe whenever someone "true love at first sight" a couple. There is no backing or strengthening or maturing between those type of romances. The tryingly difficult ones where both sides must weather the storm and apply themselves wholeheartedly are way more plausible, not to mention satisfying. Lol, whoever said relationships weren't hard work? Now that my little tirade is over with, on to the actual news I originally intended to give! Have started and about 1/3rd the way done with the next story. Not really sure when I'll be posting since my procrastinating self appears to be back in full effect! Will try _very_ hard to get past putting off my writing and finish story... Being my bad ADD self, I have also started the third ficlet! Was expecting all my fics to be humor, but this one is actually more anguishly dark. So didn't see that coming, but guess I should have expected this since relationships of any kind aren't all sweet days and roses!


End file.
